Mr and Mrs N
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: J/C.
1. La Fugitiva

**Mr. and Mrs. N **

**Chapter 1 **

"_So do you love your wife" asked a physiatrist for couples _

"I love her with all my heart" said Jimmy

"_How long have you two been married"?_

"For 5-

"Six" Cindy said out of nowhere

"5 or six years"

"_Rate your marriage from one to 10 "_

"Eight" they said in unison

"_Do you have any conversations?"_

"Well yeah don't we all?" Cindy questioned

"_Have you ever lied to each other"?_

"Uhhh"

"Well"

_Five or Six years before(flashback)_

_Mexico City, Mexico_

_(Gunshots)_

"_Give me another martini Tom" said Jimmy _

"_Si senor, ya viene"_

"_Gracias"_

"_Senor Neutron, have you heard that they've captured a fugitive somewhere in La Frontera"_

"_Verdad? Who"? _

"_Una tal-"_

_Cops came holding a woman about 20 years old with her head down screaming:_

"_Senora queiro ver sus papeles! Los tiene?" _

"_Let me go! I have done nothing wrong" she moved in her white cami and flowing skirt._

_The blonde looked up and once Jimmy saw her face he said_

"_She's with me, esta conmigo" _

_They pushed Cindy toward Jimmy and she fell on him, she smiled and said _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Business, just business"_

Five or six years later….

A/N: I'm back with a new story. This story is inspired by Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Hope ya'll like it! Review! If you don't understand some of the Spanish just message me and I'll tell u! Other than that! Bibi!

Amy(The CRAZY RENT obsessed FAN)


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2 **

Five or six years later…

Jimmy and Cindy had both come home at the same time. Both cars pulled up at the driveway hitting each other:

"Damn" they both said hitting the steering wheel

Cindy got to go in first and Jimmy went after. The both went into the house.

"Hey baby, how was work"? asked Cindy giving him a kiss

"Nothing special just fixing more computers, you"?

"Oh nothing, the students I teach are very…good" Cindy replied

"I'm going to go work in the lab, when's dinner?"

"At 7:00"

"Okay" he said kissing her again

Jimmy went to the garage pushing a button that can't be seen with human eyes. Jimmy put on sunglasses that allowed him to the button. He landed on the bottom of his lab with a thud. Cindy had been there a couple of times but never had seen the button on the bottom of the desk. He pushed it and the entire lab transformed to a high tech gun place.

Cindy went to her beautiful marble kitchen. She went to the oven pressed a few buttons and a huge iron box appeared and opened. Knives and guns every size were in the box. She took one knives out and started to chop onions.

_Dinner_

"I made you're favorite, ROAST BEEF"! exclaimed Cindy

"Oh, yay" Jimmy said sarcastically

"Eat it it's good for you, carrots"?

"No thanks"

Cindy grabbed his spoon and put the steamed carrots on his plate and smiled.

"Thanks" he said with a grossed out smiled

Cindy sat down and started to eat. Jimmy thought '_Bottoms up"_.

A/N: If you didn't like it then all I have to say is that'll it get better! I promise! And for those who did than I thank you! Tell me my mistakes I'll thank you for it and take your advice!

Amy


	3. Freakin' Lies

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN JN or…Mr. and Mrs. Smith. DEAL WITH IT!

**Chapter 3**

_(At Jimmy's lab** AFTER, dinner)**_

"Jimmy, dude, why am I the only one of you're friends that know this" said Sheen

"I told you already, because you're a spy and we couldn't have Carl singing in the middle of a mission" ! said Jimmy irritated

"Oh yeah, you said I couldn't tell Libby, but, dude she's my wife"!

"When I talk do you choose not to hear me or are you just-wait you are-No! you cant tell Libby because Libby will tell Cindy and then it's all over"! yelled Jimmy

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just lie"!

"Yes we can, if we have done it before we can do it now"

_At Cindy's kitchen_

Cindy and Libby had been talking while Cindy washed the plates. Cindy was worried that Jimmy would find out and it would all be over. The planning, the missions, the marriage all over. She hated to lie but that was the only thing that kept her marriage together…that and love.

"Girl, am I the only friends of yours who knows that you're a spy"? Libby whispered

"Yeah, see if I tell him we would be over, if I don't my marriage is on the rocks anyways" Cindy said

"Ditto, it's a hard burden we have to carry" said Libby

All of the sudden Sheen and Jimmy stepped into the kitchen. Both men gave a kiss on the cheeks of they're wives and said in unison:

"What's a hard burden to carry?"

"Nothing" said Cindy

"What she said" Libby smiled

"Then why'd you say it, my Ultra Queen" questioned Sheen

"No reason. It was just washing the plates, see, what a burden" Libby faked a laugh

"Nice cover-up" said Jimmy

Libby glared at Jimmy with the don't-mess-with-me-while –I'm-lying-look.

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for updating late. It's just that I have to study for the finals. But I hope ya'll like this chapter! I woke up early to write so…enjoy! Stay tuned for the next chapter "Kick ass MISSIONS"

Amy


	4. Kick Ass Missions

**Chapter 4**

That night Jimmy and Cindy had been in their bed. Cindy was trying to sleep while Jimmy was reading a huge book called "Titanium" for some reason. Cindy tossed and turned in bed saying:

"Neutron, baby, turn off the lights"

And all those times he had said

"I don't want to. Can't you see I'm trying to read…Vortex"

She would glare at him and say:

"If you don't I swear I'll kick your ass to the living room"

"Fine" he finally said

Jimmy muttered under his breath "_Why does she always do that god! And why does she still call me Neutron…I guess it's just a habit". _Jimmy got to the living room and sat down on the soft couch and began to read his incredibly large book again.

Cindy finally got a good night sleep…okay maybe not that good. She did go to bed at 11:00 when she came back from "work". She sighed and turned off the light thinking about the events of the day…

_(Flashback) _

"_Bye baby" said Jimmy_

"_Bye" she gave him a quick kiss before they both left the house._

_The drove in two different directions. Cindy went into a building built where the Twin Towers used to be. She got into the elevator, pressed a few buttons' and landed on a floor that "Didn't exist in the building". On the floor that was never there she said:_

"_Hi, Janet what's today's mission"_

"_I don't know, the boss will tell you in the Identifier 3000"_

_The Identifier 3000 was a device used to well…identify a person. Cindy got into the "Identifier" and the boss told her in a robotic voice:_

"_Cynthia-"_

"_Cindy"_

"_Whatever, Agent 257 your mission today is to hunt down The Turd and make sure he's taken out"_

"_The Turd"?_

"_Yes, the Turd"_

_Cindy rolled her eyes and said:_

"_So where is he located"?_

"_600 Avenue B, I've been told he's waiting for a hooker, dress nicely"_

"_Will do, Good-Bye boss"_

"_Have a nice day"_

"_Remember, dress-"_

"_I know nicely" she said in a seductive tone_

_She stepped into her car and wondered where 600 Avenue B was. When she got there she got in there and the security guard checked her purse it had a whip and handcuffs he figured she was the hooker that his boss was supposed to be getting. She was let into the master bedroom where "The Turd" resided in. She stepped in and a man with an Italian beard and outdated hair came out with a toothbrush in his mouth._

"_Are you the so called Turd" she asked in a British accent_

"_Yes, yes I am. I see you are the Punisher"_

"_Yes" she said_

_Cindy took off his shirt sat him down on the chair and handcuffed him. She smiled a seductive smile. She liked her lips this was going to be fun. She took off her trench coat to reveal a small black corset and a leather skirt. She wore fishnets and high boots. She undid her bun and took out the whip. She whipped his back and he moaned. She said:_

"_Have you been a bad boy"? she asked_

"_Yes, yes" he moaned _

_WHIP_

"_Have you done bad things"?_

_WHIP_

"_Oh Yeahh"he said _

"_Do you know what I do to bad boys"?_

"_I want to know"_

_She whipped him again and rubbed his neck. She asked again:_

"_Have you been selling guns to underage children"?_

"_Huh"_

_CRACK_

"_I punish them"_

_Cindy cracked his neck and he died that very moment. She looked at him and smiled. She looked out the window attached her whip to a hook and threw herself out of the window. Her trench coat flowing with the wind. She landed and said "taxi"! A taxi appeared suddenly and she went on it. She pushed a button on the necklace around her neck and her car went home by itself. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Jimmy sat in his couch and thought about what happened to him throughout the day. He frowned:

_(Yet another Flashback)_

_After Jimmy said good-bye to Cindy he got into his car and left. He pushed a button in his car and a computer screen shot up from the radio. A man wearing a black suit in a robotic voice said _

"_Mr. Neutron, Good Afternoon, I see that you've slept well"_

"_You could say that"_

"_You're mission today is to find and kill The Turd"_

"_Um…The Turd…Okay"_

"_He lives at 600 Avenue B, with that I leave you" he said and the computer screen went black._

_Jimmy drove to 600 Avenue B and went inside the old building that looked as if it was going to come down any minute. He walked inside of were The Turd was supposed to be but found only a dead body. He said "Damn" under his breath and walked out. He got into his car and drove to the Estevez' to find Sheen and go for a drink.  
_

"_Kick ass Missions!" yelled Jimmy all drunk (A/N I know this came out of no where)_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

A/N: I had tons of fun writing this chapter! I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love ya! Bye!

Fern aka Amy


	5. Broken In Two

**Chapter 5**

Jimmy woke up and walked towards his room…okay Cindy's room. He tiptoed inside careful not to wake her up. He looked towards the bed and there was no one there he called her name 5 times. Then he found a letter on the dresser. It said:

_Jimmy,_

_Gone to work. There is toast in the kitchen with yesterday's bacon. Eat! Or I will personally kick your ass. I don't care if you don't like what I cook for you with great love. EAT!_

_Love,_

_Cindy _

'So much for being quiet" he thought. He ate the toast and ran out of the house.

(At Cindy's "Job")

Cindy stood in the Identifier talking to the boss. He said

"Agent 257, we've been through this! I'm going to give the name and picture of the person you're going to kill next! That's it, and if I want you to dress like a hooker than you have to"!

"I know, but all I'm saying is that if you're going to make me dress like a hooker. Then tell Janet to do the job"!

"Oh god, Just take the picture and leave"

"But"

"LEAVE"

Cindy grabbed the picture and name that was written on a piece of paper in the folder. She stared with her mouth opened and tears started to form in her eyes

Name: James Isaac Neutron

Address: 876 Pine View Rd.

Age: 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

Crime: Killed one of our agents. Agent 549. Clarissa Montoya.

Works for: BTSO

Married: -

A single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. She held her hand to her mouth and breathed in deeply. She thought about how he had lied to her. He never loved her. He never- Oh God! I have to kill someone I love! Oh well if he no feelings neither should she. The picture in her hand was broken in half she stared at it for a minute but found no connection.

(Jimmy's Job)

Jimmy stepped into a rundown building. Inside the scenery changed and it turned high tech. A robotic voice suddenly said:

"Mr. Neutron, I have the name and the picture of who you're going to kill "

"Thank you Commander Luis."

Jimmy glared in shock at the picture. He was astounded

Name: Cynthia Aurora Vortex

Age: 25

Hair: Golden Blond

Eyes: Emerald Green

Crime: Killed Commander Baker. Watch out she has good aim and a black belt in Ty Kwon Do. Please don't stare at her you'll get killed.

Married: -

Works For: SGEO (Super Girls Empowerment Organization)

Jimmy couldn't believe it. Sure she was mean at times and sure she tried to kill him once but he thought that was all out of love. How could he be so stupid! Ugh! She was going to pay for everything. He would kill her…but still he loved her. He stared at the picture in his hand and saw that it was broken in half. The more he thought about it the more it angered him.

A/N: I hope ya'll like this there more though so stay tuned. I PASSED THE FINALS! YAY! A 97! cabbage batches That's over, anyway the next chapter:

**Lovers out To Kill Each Other…how Ironic**


	6. Out To Kill Each Other

**Chapter 6**

Yesterday had been the worst day in the lives of Jimmy and Cindy. Were all the years of not telling each other that they were in love seemed worthless.

Cindy had decided to stay at SGEO for the night getting drunk. She lay on one of the beds with an empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. She knew that there were many chances of her going back and beating the crap out of him. Part of her wanted to kill him and the other didn't. She wished that this was just a nightmare and that she'd wake up soon.

Jimmy was in bed and Cindy wasn't the there next to him so that he could wrap his arms around her tiny waist. He wished…he prayed for this nightmare to be over. He had driven to his house at 6:00 AM. He had woken up a 3:00 PM…go figure. He thought of he lied…she lied…all the lies. He didn't want to kill her but he had to. It was indeed his job.

Cindy walked in to the house falling to the ground. Jimmy got up from bed after hearing the _thump._ He ran downstairs to find Cindy just laying thee with half a bottle of Whiskey in her right hand. She got up to face him and said:

"We can beat the crap out of each other later, I gotta lie down"

He stared at he speechless. For once he didn't have a comeback. He just stared.

Cindy turned around with a gun in her hand and began to shoot:

"What the hell" he said ducking from a bullet

"You don't know me too well do you"? she questioned

"I think I do" he said getting a gun from his pocket

The shot at each other for hours unaware that the entire house was being destroyed:

"Dead yet, Baby,"?

Jimmy started to make chocking noises. Cindy smiled in triumph: He shot back. When all the bullets of their guns were lost. He tried to find her. Jimmy caught her off guard and started to beat the crap out of her. He pushed her into a wall, a mirror anything that would kill her. She pulled away getting the hair out of her face.

"Come to daddy"

She kicked his balls.

"Who your Daddy now"? She said

She ran up stairs to the bedroom and layed down. She found a gun and ran back down stairs to see a gun pointing at her. She stared at him and he stared back. She pointed the gun at him. _We're both going to die_ she thought.

"I..I…I can't do it" Jimmy said in a soft whisper

"Just shoot. It's not that hard." She yelled

"No"

"DO IT"!

"No" he said

Jimmy grabbed her shaking body and kissed her neck. She breathed in deep and let herself go. Cindy placed her hands around his neck and Jimmy placed his hands around her waist and they just kissed…it was nice. After kissing they started to make out and that led to…well…they were all wrapped up in each other. For once all the lies and pride didn't seem so bad anymore and the intense flame of their love had been rekindled.


	7. What Happened Last Night?

**Chapter 7**

They lay in the only part of the house that hadn't been purposely blown up the…bathroom. Actually at the foot of the tub. Cindy put her head on Jimmy's bare yet muscular chest. She sighed:

"Last night…we almost killed each other"

"I wouldn't have killed you, you know that"

"It's funny how couples make up after a fight"

"I guess it's not only funny but fun"

Cindy decided not to say anything and simply rolled her eyes. She covered her bare chest with the blanket and walked to the kitchen. Just then the doorbell started to ring. Jimmy got up from the floor and grabbed a pair of boxers on the floor and went to open the door.

"We heard a loud ruckus last night, and we were just wondering if you guys were okay" said a man named Paul from the large crowd of neighbors.

Cindy appeared by the doorway holding the blanket to her chest. She smiled and said:

"We're fine, just a mere fight"

"Oh" he said still staring at her chest

"That's my wife" Jimmy suddenly said, anger rising in his voice

Paul's mouth was still opened at the sight of her chest.

"He can't help but stare, I'm just so beautiful"

"For once Vortex, I agree with you" He said closing the door

"That's a first" she said putting her hands around his waist.

He smiled and kissed her.

"How about I take you to dinner"?

"Okay, where are we going"

"You'll see"

A/N: I will write 3 more chapters. Sorry this was SO late. I had the math final today. I passed ELA with an 88…go figure. I probably failed math so I'm pretty down. Well hope you enjoyed.

Quote of the day: _"Just tighten those shoulders, Just clench you're jaw till you drown, Just don't let go or you may drown"- Roger and Mark- RENT- What You Own _

-Fern-


	8. Redescovering the flame

**Chapter 8**

Cindy had gotten ready. She had almost fallen while picking her dress out. The black strapless, knee high and fantastic black heels. She curled her blond locks and put fiery red lipstick on her lips. Jimmy had been waiting in the car for the last 2 hours blasting Z100 he had already fallen asleep. Cindy walked outside and got into the car.

"Lets go" she said

"Huh? What? Oh! Took you long enough"

"Well it's not my fault that I almost tripped over the dresser! The closet's a mess"!

"Yeah, okay." He said starting the engine

(At the restaurant)

Jimmy and Cindy had gotten to La Amore in 10 minutes flat. They stepped out of the car and went to the reserved table. Cindy took off her coat and Jimmy gawked at the sight of the dress on her and how her porcelain skin just seemed to pop out. She turned to face him smiling that smile that made him melt. Her hair just seemed to cascade down her shoulders like a waterfall. It was then that he remembered why he married her. She had everything intellect, hotness, and a fiery personality that challenged his every move. Time just seemed to stop.

"Sir, Mr. Neutron, sir, MR. NEUTRON"! yelled the waiter

"Wha-what?"

"What would you like to order?"

"Um, I'll have lobster with the salad. Hold the tomatoes"

"Okay, you Miss"?

"Just calamari, that's it"

"Okay, enjoy you're stay"

When they had finished they're food he asked:

"Would you like to dance"?

"But- you don't dance"

"That was just a cover up. Of course I do"

"Okay"

She stood up and he placed his hand around her waist. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and they danced. It was indescribable. They just stared into each others eyes as he twirled her and brought her close to him.

Just then-

A/N: I know this is short. I'm just really down I got a 52 in the Math final. But good thing is that I have good grades in all the other subjects. Could you go to summer school if you fail math but not the other subjects? I don't know I'm just really stressed cuz my mom's gonna skin me alive.

Quote of the day: _"There's only us, There's only this, forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other way. No day but today!"_

When life gives you lemons….GO TELL LIFE TO MAKE IT'S OWN GODDAMNED LEMONADE!


	9. Fight Back

**Chapter 9**

(Bazooka shot)

Jimmy and Cindy turned around and gasped. It was then that they realized that they had been set up. They saw both of their bosses shouting people and yelling "GIVE YOURSELVES UP TO US" .

"Oh..My..God. Jimmy what the fuck do we do"?

"I don't know; oh look a hole in the wall"

"How-

"Just come"

"What the-woah. Why are you pulling me"

"Shh"

"Don't you shh me" she said putting her hands on her hips

They walked into the hole and grabbed their guns . Cindy had a gun stuck to her thigh and Jimmy on his back pocket. They started to fight back. Jimmy got shot in the arm and Cindy trying to console him got shot in the leg. Armies came out of nowhere and they began to shoot the couple. Jimmy and Cindy fought back. For three hours…they had won.

_(A few years later)_

"So you came back" said the physiatrist

"Yes"

"How's it been"?

"Awesome! We have a little girl her name is Naomi, we call her Mimi" said Jimmy

"Congratulations! How old is she?"

"3" said Cindy

"So you're happy now"?

"Yes" they both said in unison

"MOMMY! DADDY! Uncle Sheen' scaring me! He likes dolls"!

"huh"?

In the background you could hear Sheen "IT'S NOT A DOLL IT'S AN ACTION FIGURE!"

"Sheen get back here" yelled a pregnant Libby.

A/N: Well folks that's the end! Hope ya'll liked it! I'M NOT GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL! Sorry it was so late!

Bye! Ferny Berny


	10. PLEASE READ!

I am extremely sorry if the ending I made for this story was disappointing or deserves to be thrown in the trash. These are something's that were mentioned:

Punctuation (I was rushing, sorry)

The fact that Mimi called Sheen Uncle Sheen (Well, I call my mom's best friend "Aunt Silvia" so I don't see any problem, I would call my mom's closest friends/or dads/ aunt or uncle because I've known them since birth and it's all out of love)

The misspelling of "psychiatrist" (RUSHED)

The fact that Cindy and Jimmy beat them with a pistol ( See, Jimmy is a genius so he brings his hypercube and all these guns are in there so, yeah, he beats them. I know I should have put this in there)

To tell you guys the truth this was rushed because I wanted to finish this story quickly cuz I start an overnight camp soon and I'm not sure how to connect my laptop to a cabin. Again, so extremely sorry. I like constructive criticism but not put downs. Um, well yeah that's the truth. Thanks to anybody who read!

Bye!

Amy


End file.
